Flowers Warm the Flames
by Axel-Reno Sinclair
Summary: Here we have an odd sight, Marluxia...HELPING AXEL?


'Well, either one of two impossible things could have caused his storm. Either Demyx is sad or Larxene is happy.' I thought as I made my way down the main hallway of castle oblivion's dormitory wing. The castle walls vibrated from the tremors caused by the raging lightning storm outside. With my scythe carefully balanced and resting on my shoulder, I began the long trek to my room at the almost dead end of the hall. Why the long trek? I had just RTC'ed with Lexaus and the portal opened up within his dorm. Towards the beginning of the opposite side of the hall. Lovely.

Out of pure boredom, desperation for new thoughts, and curiosity, I began to earnestly observe the dorm rooms of some of my fellow Organization members. The first door I passed was that of number VII, Saix the Lunar Diviner. His door was a mahogany painted with a deep royal blue. Unbeknownst to most, being the graceful assassin has its perks which include a heightened sense of hearing.

Brushing my cherry blossom colored locks behind my ear, I strained to hear what was going on inside the room. Within the confines of the room, I could here rapid page flipping with the occasional frustrated curse."Fool. He is studying the science of feeling and emotions again. He should know by now that he won't be able to properly grasp it without a heart." With that being said I moved on to the next room along the hallway.

I sighed ruefully as I approached the once red, now partially scorched black door. This room belonged to number VIII, Axel the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Along with being the only other assassin in the organization, he was a hotheaded, flamboyant, annoying, childish, stupid, and over all a pain in my butt kind of guy. I snorted with distaste, but my curiosity would not let me pass the room by unheard. Most often, the room's interior was filled with the sounds of loud music and mediocre singing, happy shouts mixed in with laughter, or at the least quiet snores from lingering sleep or one of the redhead's infamous naps. But …This time all that I heard was…muffled…sobs?

I shook my head in bewilderment and confusion. It was unheard of for the pyro kinetic to cry. Other than Demyx, Axel was the most upbeat and happy go lucky member of the Organization. He got angry or annoyed at times yes, but never truly distraught or sad. He had never once cried since joining the Organization…well, as far as I know.

Curiosity getting the better of me once again, I hurriedly looked around and made sure no one else was within the hallway or at least within seeing distance. After checking to make sure the coast was clear, I quietly and quickly opened up the door and hurried inside closing the door behind me. The room was…shockingly unexpected for me saying the least. The room actually had a dark, almost borderline cryptic atmosphere. Its walls were black with red accents as well as the plush floor being a deep ebony. There was no source of light other than a giant mass group of Small candles stationed around the room and a small bonfire pit dug into the center of the floor. Furniture wise, the room contained a black wooden bed with red spread, a red plastic desk cluttered with journals, papers, and pencils. As well as all this, there was a extremely large bookcase next to the bed(surprising since I even doubted he knew how to read) and a large entertainment center including; a flat screen TV, PlayStation 4, XBox1, DVD player, and to finish it off, a bulky boom box. (And just a heads up and how he got the munny for all this, as assassin's me and him both get paid a pretty hefty amount per mission)

I walked over towards the bed after my thorough observation and noticed something odd about the base of the bed. I saw movement under the bed. It wasn't a subtle movement or a quick single movement. It was a constant shaking of …well; I don't know what it was at this point. But, I was determined to find out. I crouched down onto my knees after un-summoning my scythe, and looked down into the depths of the beds underside. It was dark but to my convenience, an especially bright flash of lightning illuminated the space.

I happened to find myself staring face to face with the distraught, tear-stained, and screaming face of the redhead who owned the room. He had his hood up, pushing some of the many fiery spikes in front of his face. He was curled into himself on his stomach, shivering in…..fear? His green eyes glowed in the dark (an attribute I will never cease to wonder about) but were glassy with unspilt tears as well as bottom rimmed and streaking long and very wet tear tracks down his cheeks, running through and past his tattoos. He was mouthing something to himself but even I couldn't hear it.

I remained in my crouched position and thought quickly, 'What the hell am I getting into?'

As I remained in my still position, I began to notice a few connections. One, he only screamed or yelped as the thunder rolled or lightning struck. Two, he stared at me, like he was undecided on my allegiance at the moment. He was like a cornered, injured animal. 'And I am like a threatening predator to him.' I sighed and to my chagrin, found myself lying down on the floor flat, gently reaching out towards the frightened redhead. As my hand reached with touching distance of his, he shocked me by lunging out from under the bed and nearly bowling me over. I was feeling a cascade of mixed "emotions". I felt angry at him treating me like this, irritation at his weakness, pity for his current state, and protective because of his current instability. I decided that this once I would lean towards my protective and piteous side.

I was in a sitting position (flat on my butt too –pouts-) on the floor with my legs stretched out straight. Axel was half curled up (still shaking) on my legs and had his arms flung around my waist with a death grip, his face buried between his long, sopping wet, fiery locks and my own chest. I awkwardly rested my hand on his shoulder and gave it a tentative squeeze. He flinched at first then nuzzled in closer to me. 'Rain must scare him REAL bad to turn his cocky ass into this. He is like a lonely and scared puppy.' I pondered on this until I felt his emerald gaze stare up at me sadly. I looked down and questioned him," Yes, Axel?" He stared at me confused for a moment before responding quietly and slowly," W-Why did y-you…..com-come here? T-to p-pa-patro-patronize me?"

His eyes still freefalling tears, I sighed and answered honestly," I heard you crying from the hallway. I was curious what the noise was. That's all." He looked down thoughtfully then after nodding in understanding, he curled up again on my lap and sighed sadly. "What got you so scared anyhow? Is it the rain?" He stiffened and then opened his mouth to speak, but whatever words he was about to say were transformed into a startled and scared screech as thunder rolled in the distance. I chuckled softly and stared," I will take that as a yes." Axel just sighed and then after a hesitant moment, he began softly.

"Lea…Lea and Isa died in a storm…..and… (Sniffle) After joining the Organization…..I nearly drowned out at sea during a storm on a mission …" He then began to break down again. I truly did pity him right now. I decided I would help him through this storm. I could be nice to him just this once….for a price. I Rubbed soothing circles into his back and then summoned some sakura petals into the air. They almost instantly invoked a calming and sleep inducing scent for any untrained person. Luckily, Axel was one such untrained person and fell asleep within a matter of minutes.

'Now the hard part, getting the dumb ass pyro into bed.' I first started with getting a firm grip of him in a bridal style carry. Then with him situated on my lap, I eased myself into a standing position with great effort. (He may be light but he is so tall!) I then walked over and laid him down onto of the bed. Finally, I summoned a storm of sakura petals that would last for at least the remainder of the storm to flit about the room. After doing this feat, I quickly and quietly sneaked out of the room making sure no one saw me do such.

With a great sigh of released and pent of stress fro the endeavor, I decided a couple things were to be done.

#1: I was to tell no one of what had just conspired

#2: I was not going to eavesdrop on any other members for the remainder of the night

#3: I can not be anywhere within a close vicinity of Axel, or else he will become clingy to me and…..Kingdom Hearts forbid it, but… Friendly.

With a quick shiver, I began the venture of finishing the long walk all the way down to the end of the hallway. Only 3 more rooms to pass. Fucking joy…..


End file.
